Hasta el final
by Erised Black
Summary: SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS RemusxTonks. Oneshot


**Hasta el final**

Todo había ido tan rápido, que no sabía como había podido salir bien, como habían salvado todos el pellejo tras la boda. Pero la cosa era esa: todos estaban bien, todos sabían de todos, excepto de Harry y los demás, que habían desaparecido y se habían escondido, como suponía Arthur Weasley pues allí mandó su Patronus, en Grimmauld Place.

Remus fue el voluntario para ir a investigar, conocía los artificios que había dejado allí Ojo-loco para Snape, por lo que era el que iría más rápido, aparte, así conseguía olvidarse de sus propios problemas, que no hacían más que nublarle la mente.

Apareció justo delante de la puerta y entró tan rápido como pudo. Segundos después de cerrar la puerta la voz de Ojo-loco preguntó "¿Severus Snape?"

Tras deshacerse del falso Dumbledore encontró a los chicos, y al parecer estaban a perfectamente bien y sedientos de noticias. Remus tubo que contarles acerca de todos y de todo antes de llegar al tema que le interesaba: unirse a ellos.

No le sorprendió que los tres chicos se dieran cuenta enseguida de que iba todo, que se olieran de que algo iba mal, y él se vio obligado a contarles la verdad: Dora esperaba un bebé. Lo que le sorprendió quizás fue que aún así no entendieran sus motivos ¿Cómo que no se avergonzaria de su padre porque era un licántropo? ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Acaso sabían lo que significaba ser licántropo? Hasta ellos mismos se habían asustado de él cuando lo descubrieron…

Pero lo que colmó el baso fue que Harry lo llamara cobarde ¿Cómo se atrevía él a llamarle cobarde? ¿No había demotrado otras veces que era tan valiente como el que más? Tras mandar a Harry a la otra punta de la habitación se fue de la casa, mientras Hermione le pedía a gritos que volviera.

_Cobarde_

Lo hizo sonar sucio.

Él no quería ser sucio.

Él quería ser bueno.

¿Debía abandonar a su futuro hijo y a su mujer?

Eso si sería de sucios.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Entre el breve espacio de tiempo que había pasado desde que Harry lo llamó cobarde y que había llegado al hogar de los Tonks, todo parecía haberse aclarado en su mente. Parecía como si al desaparecer de Grimmauld Place sus dudas y temores hubieran desaparecido de nuevo.

Entró en la casa y, sin saludar a sus suegros, fue hacia dónde seguramente estaría Dora, en la habitación que ellos compartían leyendo el periódico como hacía cada noche, cosa que quedaba extraña pues parecía demasiado "seria" para una persona como ella.

-Adelante- dijo con voz distante cuando él llamó a la puerta. No entendía porque él estaba extraño con ella, porque cada vez estaba menos feliz a su lado, le daba miedo perderle ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y el bebé?

Remus entró en la habitación, con expresión seria. Temiéndose lo peor, Tonks le hizo un sitio a su lado para que se sentara encima de la cama junto a ella.

-Dora- empezó Remus- siento mucho como me he comportado desde… bueno… casi desde siempre contigo… Estaba… en pocas palabras hecho un lío… pero ahora todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? Estaré siempre contigo, no te dejaré jamás, ni a tú ni al bebé- dijo con una amplia sonrisa dándole un beso. Todos los temores de Tonks, o al menos todos lo relacionado con su relación y su futuro hijo, desaparecieron al instante, y su cabello, en aquellos días de un rubio platino apagado, brilló como si por los rayos del sol hubiera estado iluminado, mientras que una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad se apoderaba de ella.

No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que ser esa noche. Había pasado ya tiempo desde que los había visto, quizá ellos ni se acordaran de eso, pero debía mandarle su mensaje personal a Harry, tenía la sensación de que el chico lo escucharía.

Estaban escondidos, tanto él, como Lee Jordan, como Kingsley Shacklebolt y los demás que emitían ilegalmente _Potterwatch_. Esperaba su turno impaciente, intentando borrar de su memoria lo que había oído unos minutos antes y que tanto le había afectado (pese a que ya conocía con antelación): la muerte de Ted Tonks, su suegro. Aún recordaba la cara de terror de Dora y de su madre, cuando llegó un empleado del Ministerio para darles la horrible noticia: no había quedado nada del cuerpo de Ted, quien quiera que fuese que lo había encontrado, lo había destrozado, por lo que no pudieron ni enterrarlo.

Celebraron una pequeña ceremonia en casa de los Tonks, junto a los Weasley y poco más miembros de la Orden.

Había sido un golpe muy fuerte para Dora, Remus lo sabía, y, dándose cuenta de que si él hubiera marchado y eso hubiera sucedido, no estando él allí para cuidar de ella, habría sido un completo desastre para el embarazo. Debía darle las gracias a Harry, que había sido capaz de llamarle cobarde y así hacerle volver al lado de su esposa.

"_Excelentemente expuesto, Royal, y tienes mi voto para Ministro de Magia si alguna vez nos deshacemos de este desorden_" dijo Lee "_Y ahora, oigamos a Romulus en nuestro popular sección 'Amigos de Potter._'"

"_Gracias, River_" dijo Remus, a trabes de las ondas de radio.

"_Romulus, ¿sostienes que, como haces cada vez que apareces en nuestro programa, Harry Potter todavía está vivo?_" pidió Lee.

"_Lo hago_" dijo Lupin firmemente "_En mi opinión, no hay absolutamente ninguna duda de que los mortífagos habrían anunciado su muerte tan extensamente como hubieran podido, si ésta hubiera ocurrido, porque daría un golpe mortal en la moral de aquellos que resisten el nuevo régimen. 'El niño que vivió' sigue siendo un símbolo de todo aquello por lo que estamos peleando: el triunfo del bien, el poder de la inocencia, la necesidad de resistir_." Dijo todo aquello de todo corazón.

"_¿Y qué le dirías a Harry si supieras que nos está escuchando, Romulus?_" esa pregunta le dio un vuelco al corazón: estaba seguro que los estaba escuchando.

"_Le diría que estamos todos con él en espíritu_", dijo Remus, luego vaciló ligeramente "_Y le diría que siga sus instintos, que casi siempre son correctos._" Se sentía satisfecho… si… Harry lo habría oído y perdonado por haberle atacado ese día en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

Los siguientes meses pasaron en calma en casa de los Tonks. Andrómeda había recuperado un poco la alegría tras haber quedado viuda, por el inminente nacimiento de su nietro, que debía suceder pronto. Dora rebosaba alegría y nervios por la llegada de su hijo, pero más de una vez Remus la había encontrado llorando la muerte de su padre. Eran tiempos duros. Y Remus… él había ido haciendo pocas misiones para la Orden, pues poco podían hacer, cada vez eran menos y tenían menos recursos. También compartía los nervios y alegría por la espera del bebé.

Al final llegó el esperado día. Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido para Remus, que era una persona tranquila. Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando, de pronto, Tonks se quedó parada dejando caer un tazón lleno de cereales para el desayuno que se rompió de una manera estrepitosa.

La mujer echó a chillar y a tener contracciones. Al parecer el hijo no había salido con la tranquilidad del padre, sino con la hiperactividad de la madre. Andrómeda llamó a un sanador, que en breve estuvo allí preparado para el parto. No tardó más de media hora en oír los llantos de su hijo recién nacido. Aguantándose todas las ansias, esperó detrás de la puerta a que saliera alguien con noticias.

Su suegra, Andrómeda, salió momentos después cargando en brazos un bebé, que como todos los recién nacidos tenía un aspecto deplorable a los ojos de alguien ajeno, pero que para su padre y madre era la criatura más hermosa de la tierra.

-Es un niño- anunció Andrómeda, con satisfacción, dándole el bebé a Remus, que lo cogió torpemente y nervioso- Tranquilo, que no muerde. Aún.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no cogía un bebé en brazos, para ser sinceros el último había sido el hijo de James y Lily, y de eso hacía ya más de diecisiete años.

Viéndolo ahí parecía imposible de que su hijo hubiera heredado sus problemas de licantropía, mientras que parecía más probable que fuera a ser metamorfómago como su madre, pues le pareció que el pelo iba cambiando poco a poco de color.

Enseguida entró a ver a la madre, que justo empezaba a descansar tumbada de nuevo encima de la cama, con cara de satisfacción y ansiosa de ver a su hijo.

-Se llamará Ted- dijo ella- como mi padre. A no ser que tengas algún inconveniente.

-Ted Remus Lupin- dijo él, dándole el bebé que había dejado de llorar al notar el calor de su madre- Me gusta más Teddy- Tonks rió- ¿Alguna idea para el padrino?- pidió Remus, que tenía una muy clara imagen de quien debía ser.

-Pues… la verdad es que si- dijo ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

-_¿Quién es?_- dijo Bill desde el interior de la casa en la que Remus acababa de llamar a la puerta.

-_Soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin!_ –gritó, nervioso y emocionado a la vez- _Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y vosotros, los guardianes secretos de la casa de campo Shell, me disteis la dirección y me ordenasteis venir en caso de emergencia_- tras unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

Remus cayó sobre el umbral. Estaba pálido, abrigado con una capa de viaje, su pelo grisáceo azotado por el viento. Se enderezó, miró alrededor del cuarto, asegurándose de quien estaba allí, todos los observaban atentos, luego gritó fuerte:

-_¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Dora!_

-_¿Que..? Tonks... ¿Tonks tuvo el bebé?_- Hermione chilló.

-_Si, si, ¡tuvo el bebé!_- gritó Lupin. Todos alrededor de la mesa gritaron de placer y suspiros de alivio: Hermione y Fleur chillaron, -_¡Felicidades!_- y Ron dijo, -_Dios, ¡un bebé!_- como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso antes.

-_Si... si... un niño,_- dijo Lupin otra vez, que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad. Caminó a zancadas alrededor de la mesa y abrazó a Harry; la escena en el sótano en Grimmauld parecía no haber sucedido nunca.- _¿Serás su padrino?_- dijo mientras miraba a Harry.

-_Y...¿yo?_- tartamudeó Harry.

-_Tu, si, claro... Dora esta de acuerdo, quién mejor..._

-_Yo... si... Dios..._

Remus se sentía feliz y alegre como no había estado en años; Bill se apuró en buscando el vino, y Fleur persuadía a Remus para que se uniera a tomar un trago.

-_No puedo quedarme más, debo volver,_- dijo Lupin, sonriendo radiante entre ellos: Parecía rejuvenecido con tanta felicidad.-_Gracias, gracias, Bill_- aceptó al final la copa que le cedía el hermano Weasley.

Bill pronto había llenado todas las copas, se pararon y las levantaron en alto en un brindis.

-_Por Teddy Remus Lupin,_- dijo Lupin, -_¡un gran mago en camino!_

-_¿Como se le ve?_- preguntó Fleur.

-_Creo que como Dora, pero ella piensa que es como yo. Poco pelo. Parecía negro cuando nació, pero juro que cambió a jenjibre una hora después. Probablemente rubio cuando vuelva. Andrómeda dijo que el cabello de Tonks había comenzado a cambiar el día en que nació_- Vació su copa -_Oh, venga entonces, solo una más_-añadió, sonriendo radiante, mientras Bill la llenaba otra vez. Tras eso, volvió a su hogar, feliz y radiante como no había estado en tiempo, esperando ver a su esposa y a su hijo, contento de no haberlos dejado para ir a la caza de la aventura.

Pero la felicidad no es duradera, y menos en tiempos tempestuosos como aquellos. Al día siguiente por la noche, recibieron un aviso de Arthur Weasley, que despertó a todos los ocupantes de la casa, a excepción del pequeño Teddy, que dormía ajeno a todo en su cunita en la habitación de sus padres.

"Hogwarts está en guerra. Construyen barricada. Tú-sabes-quien está en camino. Ayuda_"_ dijo el Patronus de Arthur. Remus miró el lugar donde estaba momentos después de que desapareciera, para luego mirar a su mujer, que parecía preocupada.

-Debo ir- dijo, con voz triste.

-Lo se- dijo ella- yo voy contigo.

-No- ordenó él- quédate aquí, Teddy te necesita más que en Hogwarts y lo sabes.

-Pero, Remus- empezó Nymphadora- no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber nada de lo que pasa allá.

-Te mantendremos alerta- mintió él, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

-Sabes que no- se quejó ella, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Dora, sabes que no voy allí por mi, voy allí por ti y por Teddy, para que crezca en un mundo sin esto que ahora nos rodea, para que sea feliz. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, y menos hoy. Estoy seguro de que el desenlace está cerca- no estaba intentando convencerla, ni convencerse a si mismo, solo explicaba la situación, aunque los dos sabían perfectamente cual era.

-Ten cuidado- pidió ella, sabiendo que quizá no volvería a verlo, sabiendo que se iba solo al peligro. Iba a besarlo, cuando el pequeño Teddy empezó a llorar desde su cuna.

-Ve con él- dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa- Nos vemos- se despidió, intentando parecer convencido, intentando de que no sonara como una despedida.

Y Remus se fue de la casa. Dora cogió a Teddy en brazos y lo meció para que se durmiera de nuevo, pero parecía difícil: el bebé estaba alterado y se le notaba nervioso.

-Dora- dijo su madre, entrando por el umbral de la puerta que Remus había dejado abierta. Andrómeda había escuchado toda la conversación- ¿Sabes que creo?

-No mamá- contestó ella, un poco molesta. Su madre llevaba bastante tiempo intentando hacerle ver lo mal que le parecía que se hubiera casado con un hombre lobo. Teddy no paraba de llorar y Dora empezaba a ponerse de los nervios.

-Creo que, en el fondo, si que es buen hombre- dijo tras una larga pausa, aprovechando un momento en que el bebé cesó el llanto- Debes ir con él- Tonks arqueó una ceja- Deja a Teddy aquí, yo lo cuidaré, ve y ayuda a tu marido. Eres una buena luchadora, hija mía, y él es un excepcional mago. Ahora la Orden os necesita a los dos, el mundo necesita toda la ayuda que se le pueda dar. Deja aquí a Teddy y ve a luchar- dijo, tendiendo las manos para que le diera el bebé, que restaba en silencio, como expectante de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Mamá… sabes que si voy puedo no volver… Remus tiene razón, Teddy me necesita- dijo, mirando a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No puede perdernos a los dos.

-Dora- empezó de nuevo su madre- ¿Y que vida le esperará a tu hijo si no conseguís derrotar a Quien-tú-sabes? ¿Una vida llena de miedo? Lucha por él, lucha por un mundo mejor. Vete- ordenó- vete junto a Remus, derrotad juntos el mal que amenaza a vuestro pequeño. Salvadle a él y a todos, debéis unir fuerzas todos los miembros de la Orden.

Tonks miró a su hijo, que apenas abría los ojos aún, era pequeñito, era una pequeña bolita blandita suave y rosada. También era débil ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía? ¿Qué sería de Teddy si ni ella ni Remus podían volver tras esa noche? ¿Se quedaría solo?

-Te prometo cuidar bien de él, lo mismo que hice contigo- dijo su madre, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- además tienes buenos amigos, ellos también ayudarán.

-El único error que cometiste conmigo no lo podrás cometer con él- dijo, con una media sonrisa- Por lo menos él tiene un nombre decente- y murmuró algo como que a que tipo de enferma mental se le pasaría por la cabeza ponerme de nombre Nymphadora a una persona con sentimientos. Andrómeda cogió a su nieto, mientras Tonks se vestía apresuradamente, sin poder evitar darle vistazos a su hijo cada dos por tres.

-Mamá, si… si no vuelvo… le dices que le quiero un montón- dijo, en un tono que sonó infantil, pero con lagrimas en los ojos- dile que tanto su padre como yo estuvimos obligados a luchar, por su bien, dile que nos perdone, que lo amamos y que…

-Ya lo sabrá- cortó su madre, con una sonrisa-, porque volverás a contasrselo. Sabrá las geniales personas que son sus padres porque os conocerá. No vayas allí con expectativas pesimistras, ve y lucha, sabiendo que puedes ganar, dando lo mejor de ti. Ahora debes irte- dijo. Dora se acercó un último momento a su hijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que el pequeño esbozara una sonrisa, pero era demasiado pequeño para haberlo hecho de manera consciente…

Salió de la casa a paso rápido. Quitándose de la cabeza a su hijo, o como mínimo dejándolo un poco apartado, trató de centrarse en lo concerniente a Remus, la Orden y la guerra que se estaba librando en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Volteó un último momento cuando llegó al confín de las protecciones de la casa. Su madre y su hijo estaban en la puerta, ella le decía adiós con la mano mientras el pequeño lloraba de nuevo.

Tonks apareció en el centro de Hogsmeade, y minutos después, sin saber bien como lo había encontrado, corría por un pasillo que llevaba a la Sala de las Necesidades. Ahí se encontró con la pequeña Ginny Weasley, que se sorprendió al verla.

-_¡Tonks!_- exclamó, yendo hacia ella y dándole un abrazo- _¿No deberías estar con Teddy? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_¿Dónde está Remus?_- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Necesitaba encontrarlo cuanto antes y saber que estaba bien. Había pasado poco rato, pero el suficiente como para que… La entrada de otra persona en la sala llamó su atención. La señora Longbottom entraba por el agujero algo ajetreada.

-_¡Ah Potter!_- dijo la mujer cuando vio a Harry. Tonks no se había percatado de que estaba allí- _Tú nos dirás que está pasando_- pidió la mujer.

-_¿Están todos bien?_- pidió Ginny.

-_Por lo que sabemos si_- dijo Harry- _¿Sigue habiendo gente en el pasillo?_- pidió el chico.

-_Yo fui la última en entrar_- dijo la señora Longbottom- _¿Viste a mi nieto?_

-_Esta luchando_- dijo Harry.

-_Naturalmente_- contestó la mujer- _excusadme, tengo que ir a ayudarlo_- y con una velocidad sorprendente abandonó el lugar.

Harry miró a Tonks.

-_Pensaba que estarías con Teddy en la casa de tu madre_- dijo el chico.

-_No podía estar sin saber nada..._- dijo angustiada- _Ella lo vigila. ¿Viste a Remus?_

-_Estaba planeando liderar un grupo de combatientes por los terrenos-_ y sin decir nada mas Tonks salió del lugar corriendo.

Remus estaba en el Vestíbulo, junto a Arthur y Bill Weasley, combatiendo unos mortífagos. Se sentía capaz de vencer a todos, capaz de salvar a quienquiera, se sentía poderoso porque sabía que luchaba por una causa justa, por el mundo, por su hijo, por Dora… Que le observaba desde las escaleras.

-¡Dora!- gritó, yendo tan rápido como pudo hacia ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Teddy? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pidió más que preocupado.

-¡Te quiero!- Exclamó ella, lanzándose a sus brazos- no podía dejarte aquí, no podía esperar a que no volvieras, Remus, esto es un suicidio y lo sabes. Como también sabes que desde que te di el si quiero voy a ir a donde tú vayas.

-Pero Teddy…-empezó Remus.

-Teddy está con mamá. Ella lo cuidará. Remus, tenemos que hacerlo por él. ¡Tenemos que ganar!- gritó con fuerzas. Gritos de afirmación, de todos los miembros de la Orden, del Ejército de Dumbledore o profesores que estaban por ahí, se unieron a ellos.

No tardaron en reprender la lucha. La pareja en el centro, espalda contra espalda, codo contra codo, más compenetrados que nunca, llenos de amor y vitalidad, no se irían de ahí sin saber que habían hecho todo lo posible. Juntos para siempre.

-¡Tonks! ¡Lupin!- exclamó Bill. Por culpa un hechizo perdido, que impactó contra el techo, este se derrumbó por partes, cosa que obligó a Remus y a Dora a esconderse tan rápido como pudieron. Pero el esconderse les obligó a quedar atrapados, a la merced de los mortifagos, y sin manera de escapar.

-Remus…- susurró ella, viendo como uno de ellos, del cual no podía ver la cara, se acercaba.

-Una última acción…- siguió él- a lo loco- más que una proposición era un hecho ¿Qué más podían hacer? Mejor morir y llevarse con él algún que otro enemigo.

-Por Teddy- dijo Dora.

-Por Teddy- dijo Remus.

Los dos salieron de golpe de su escondite, cogidos de la mano, sin estar dispuestos a soltarse, esquivaron por poco los rayos verdes que impactaron justo detrás de ellos.

-Estás listo- susurró Dora, apuntando al mortífago. La pareja gritó a la vez- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!- el mortifago cayó al suelo. Los dos se miraron. Habían salido con vida. Remus la besó y justo en ese momento, en un momento lleno de júbilo, Bellatrix Black y Avery aparecieron a su lado. Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Remus y Dora apenas pudieron separarse que un rayo verde impactó contra sus cuerpos.

Se desplomaron en el suelo, sin vida.

Con una sonrisa de paz en la boca: habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudar, habían echo todo lo posible para que su hijo viviera en paz.

Así le contó su abuela a Teddy, como había sido la última noche de sus padres, en sus pocos días de vida, como lo habían arriesgado todo por una causa, como él, a la edad de 37 años, y ella, con apenas 24 años, lucharon juntos, hasta el final.

_Lo arreglé y lo volví a subir. Lo que está en cursiva son __diálogos del séptimo libro, el resto ha sido cosa de mi demencia._

_Por Teddy Remus Lupin._

_Eri_


End file.
